When using a display device, the display device may work in a high-temperature environment sometimes, and the display device itself may generate heat when working, however, a high environment temperature may influence normal working of the display device. In order to reduce the environment temperature of the display device, according to the related art, several heat dissipation fans are arranged in the display device so as to dissipate heat by air cooling. In one hand, it is required to arrange as many heat dissipation fans as possible so as to dissipate the heat more effectively; in another hand, it may make too much noise of the display device that too many heat dissipation fans are arranged, and a power consumption of the display device may be increased.